Life Changer
by MySoulIsYoursTakeIt
Summary: When a girl has everything she needs and her friend dies, a certain organization needs her help.Fighting a brother and winning, why does it cause her to leave? It has to be all a dream. Demyy/AU, Roxas/AU, Axel/AU
1. Best Friend

Hella!!!

on with the story, and please review.

**Life Changer**

**Chapter 1**

My best friend Kayla has been gone for a month now and I feel depressed. She was my closest friend. I ignore my family, my friends, and even my boyfriend. They know now that I just don't care. My grades dropped, I'm out of cheerleading, track, tennis, and archery. I just don't CARE!!!

_Flashbacks: "Hey, Jamie. Come on. We can't be late for out tournament." Kayla said impatiently, waiting by the door to the archery range._

"_Fine." We walked in, wearing our 'Master' shirts. That tells them what scoring group we were in. We had our hair curled, and all out equipment was the same. Except for the fact that I had a harder pull-back than she did._

_That night went awesome. I beat her in points. And her boyfriend, Patrick, who was a 'Gold Olympic' was there. He got a 278. That was really good. But we always have fun at tournaments, no matter where we are or what we do._

That is one of the times we had fun together.

_We were standing in our favorite clothing store, looking for our dresses for the dance. I picked out a green one and she picked out a pink one. We walked out to see what they look like on us, and some boys from school whistled. We blushed and laughed. We were defiantly getting these._

She was there for me when I broke up with that jerk of a boyfriend. We would go to the movies, and walk around the park and laugh at the guys who would stare, even when their girlfriends were right beside them. We would go sit in the mall and go 'Cute Guy' spotting, that was always fun.

At football games, we were always head cheerleader, and we would show off.

But now, I'm alone. I would go to the mall, and see an outfit, I or Kayla would wear, but I would walk past it. I never do anything anymore. I've tried to go on but I can't. My parents sent me to a shrink, that didn't work either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Jamie." Jaydon begged._

"_I told you I can't. Not anymore."_

"_But it is your favorite thing to do."_

"_Was."_

"_But Jamie, they're asking you to come back and shoot archery. They want you, no, need you."_

"_Well they'll have to survive. I look to my side and I won't see Kayla standing there. I will break down and accidentally hurt some body. I'm sorry." I said and put my hand on the side of his face. He sighed in defeat._

"_Ok, well, I'll see ya later Jamie." He said then walked away._

I have pushed everybody out of my life. I'm alone. I won't let anybody in cause I don't want to get hurt again. This has to change, I can't keep living like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay!!! that was my first chapter and I think it was good. Please review, I need to know if I did good or not.

I will write more later. Luv ME!!!


	2. Mysterious

Okay Chapter I hope you are excited as I am. I bet you are!! But please review and ideas are needed, and needed fast.

**Chapter 2**

Today is Saturday. From what I was thinking last night, I really should get out. Like, NOW. I called some of my friends to go to the mall with me, they were shocked. But I told them, I need to get over what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We pulled into the parking lot at the mall and we walk to the main entrance. While we walked, I saw a two guys in black cloaks. One had spiky red hair and the other had spiky blond hair. While I looked at them, they watched me. I mean they were really cute. Maybe they are what I need, something new. Something that can turn my life around. Something.......dangerous.

"Come on Jamie. You have to stop daydreaming. What are you looking at......Oh my God, they are hot!!" Kesi said.

"Yeah they are." Kelsey chimed in.

"Who are you talking about?" She looked. "Wow."

"Do I have to pull you guys out of daydreaming now?" They turned to face front.

"Let's go." Sarah said. I took one more look at the guys and they were smiling. Damn, were they hot.

We spent most of the day shopping, and buying a bunch of clothes. I bought stuff that I haven't bought in a month.

We went to the movies, and the beach. I had a lot of fun, just being myself again. I even had quite a few daydreams about those guys outside the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I spent the rest of that day and the next, daydreaming about that red head and the blond one. Maybe if I go up to them I can ask if they want to hang out of something. I hope one of them likes me. Daydreaming:

"_Hey, Jamie. Do you want to hang out?" Hey asked putting his arm around me. The thing was, his hair changed from red to blond, constantly. But I still liked him._

I had to stop sometimes before they got to way out of hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the beach, a couple days later, I saw those guys again, and I got a little suspicious. While my friends laid on the beach towels, I went up to them.

"Hey." I said. When I got up to them.

"Hello?" The guy with the red hair said.

"I saw you guys a couple days ago and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or something."

"No." The kid with blond hair said.

"Well could you at least tell me your names?"

"Axe-" the red head started but the blond one shot him a look.

"Ok then." I paused and looked at the ground. That blond one made me really pissed off. "Well, how long are you staying here?"

"How did, you know we're just visiting?" 'Axe' asked.

"Well I have never seen you before."

"Oh, I don't know how long we will be staying here, but for now, we have to go." He said and grabbed the blond haired kid by the hood of his coat and drug him away.

"That was weird." I muttered and went back to my friends. They were watching.

"Soooo?" Kesi asked.

"So what."

"What did they say?" Kelsey asked impatiently awaiting my response.

"They didn't say much, all I know is that they are visiting, don't know how long they are staying, and the red head, his name starts with 'Axe'." They looked sad. "Calm down, lets have a little fun tonight?"

"How 'bout some fun with Jaydon and his buddies?" Sarah asked. I turned around and saw him and his friends walking toward us.

"How 'bout NO."

"Come on, here comes our boyfriends." Kesi said.

"Yeah but I really don't talk to Jaydon anymore. Not since....."

"Oh."

I felt someone's arms wrap around me. "Hey." I glared at my friends. "Aren't you going to say hi to me?"

"Maybe." I said and looked away from him. He put his hands on my face and made me look at him.

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"I don't know."

"Are you still a little, eh?" He said. I nodded. "Ok, come to my house tonight. We'll have a party."

"A party?" My friends asked. Jaydon smiled and nodded. "Woo who!!!" They said and high fived.

"What about you?"

"Sure, I'll go."

"Thank you." He said and kissed me on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you review I will be your best friend for ever and ever!!

Luv DominicluvsDelia33


	3. Partypooper

Ok, this is definitely new.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter 3**

When it was time to go to the party my friends came over. "Come on Jamie, we don't cant to be late."

"Fine." I said and finished up putting on my eyeshadow. I walked out to the door and they were waiting.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes we're ready, Kesi." I said.

"Then lets go." We walked out to her car and all got in.

It didn't take long to get to his house. He only lived a few minuets down the road. Everybody was at this party. And I mean everybody. We got out, in our flip-flops, sunglasses, and purses. I can't forget our awesome clothes. I was wearing a little white jean skirt and a green shirt that ties around my neck. My friends wore the same thing but different color shirts. Kesi had purple, Kelsey had brown, and Sarah had blue.

Inside the house, I saw Jaydon, and my friends' boyfriends with him. They smiled and came to us. "Hey." Jaydon said to me as we walked to another, less crowded, part of the house.

"Hi."

"Your talking to me." He said it as a fact.

"Yeah, I'm sorry though. When I kinda shut you out, along with everybody else." I said as we finally found a place to sit. But it was out on the back porch, looking out over the ocean.

"Don't worry, I knew she was your friend. You miss her a lot, and I know that." He paused and looked at me.

"Yeah. But shutting you guys out didn't help much. I just don't want to feel hurt like that again." He put his arms around me and pulled me into a big hug.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen again. I promise." I curled up in his lap and tears escaped. "Don't cry." He said and wiped my tears away. He leaned down and kissed me.

This kiss was desperate. He needed this as much as I needed it. He found a way to lay me down on one of the chaise lounges and get on top of me without breaking the kiss. I kicked of my flip-flops and put my trembling hands on his neck.

"Jaydon, are you out here?" Some female voice asked. Jaydon picked his head up to look at who it was.

"Yes, Carley, I am out here." This was Carley, what the hell did she want.

"Why don't we go to your room for a while." Before she finished, Jaydon was shaking his head no.

"Why?" Jaydon asked.

"Well since, what's her name is now depressed and I hope you give up on her. But I want to be with you."

"No Carley, I'll wait for her, for as long as it takes." She sighed.

"Ok then if you change your mind I will be in the living room."

"Okay." I heard the door close and Jaydon looked down.

"That little slut."

"I know, she's been asking me all the time."

"Wow, that chick needs to get a life."

"Yeah, so where were we?" He paused, studying my face. "Oh, yeah." He bent down and kissed me, again."

When we broke away to breath, I put my arms around his neck. "How about we go down to the beach?"

"Sounds like a good idea." We got up and I grabbed my stuff, when I did, I saw that red head looking out the glass doors. But he was in regular clothes, not that black cloak. Jaydon put his arm around my waist and lead me to the beach.

We walked down to the water and stood there with his arms around my shoulders and him standing behind me. "You know." He began but was quiet.

"Know what?" I asked and turned my head to look at him. I saw black creatures standing there, with glowing yellow eyes, and a red heart where they're hearts are. "Jaydon, what are we going to do?" I whispered.

"I don't know." I turned to face them and Jaydon pulled me back. Those creatures came closer to us and Jaydon put himself between me and them. One of them growled and came closer to him. We backed up and it kept on following.

Then all of a sudden it lashed out with one of his claws and got him. He dropped to his knees and slowly faded away. I almost screamed but someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up and a guy with white hair and reddish orange eyes stood there in a black cloak. The same one I saw those guys in. "Don't worry. The boys have it covered." He said and nodded to where the creatures were. I looked and I saw the red head and the blond one. The red head pulled out two red and white wheel looking things and the other pulled out two giant keys. They fought those creatures and destroyed them.

"Jamie." The guy with his hand on my shoulder began. "You have to come with us." I looked at him.

"Why?"

"Someone can explain later but you have to go now."

"Okay. How long will I be gone?"

"I don't know but if you want to get some things we can go to your house."

"Please?"

"Sure. Axel, Roxas. Take her to her home."

"Yes Superior." They said.

"Follow them, they will not hurt you." I nodded and walked toward them. They opened this dark thing and walked into it, so I followed.

We ended up in front of my house. "Hurry up and don't tell anyone you're leaving." The red head said.

"Ok one thing, your Axel, right?" He nodded. "So your Roxas?" I asked the blond. He nodded also. "Ok." I ran to my house and went to my room. I got my iPod, favorite pair of sweat pants and a hoodie.

I ran back outside and they were still there. "Ok."

"Axel, Roxas. Go back and I'll take her there." They nodded and disappeared. "Jamie, I am known as Superior, or Xemnas." I nodded. "You'll become like me, Roxas, and Axel. You'll get a new name, a power, and a weapon."

"Ok, do we leave now?"

"Yes we do." He opened up a shadow thing and a walked in it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ok, I think it is good. I hope you guys think so, too.

Sees ya


	4. OZ

Ok, this is another new chapter.

Hope you like it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter 4**

"You will sleep here, you wear these cloaks. Also, we have a meeting later. Dinner will be afterwards. If you need any help at all, go to Xion, she lives right next to you. So you can go to her."

"Ok, you also said I would get a knew name, what is that?"

"So far, you are Maexji."

"Ok."

"The rest of your name, you will find out when you do training tomorrow." I nodded. "Good, I have to go now. I will see you later."

"Ok." He left the room. I put on my sweat pants and left my shirt on and put the cloak over it. I threw on the boots and gloves and put my headphones in. I checked the mirror, and my hair and eyes look live silver. It looks really cool. I put my hood up and walked out the door. I saw a few people outside in the hallway, but I didn't know who they were. I nodded as I passed them.

I decided to wander around the castle....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I found the living room, the kitchen, the training room, the meeting room, the...pool, the dinning hall, and a library.

My phone went off and I checked it. It is time for the meeting. I made a shadow portal and went to the meeting room.

I stood in the center of the room as Xemnas introduced me as the fifteenth member. When he finished I portaled to my seat, which was next to him. "Training is tomorrow, normal pairing, except Xigbar you will be training with Maexji." I put my hood down and let my silver hair fall in front of my face. I saw Axel's hood down, and a few other people's hoods down also.

"Ok. I think it'll be a good fight." I think Xigbar said. Xemnas shot the hooded figure beside him a look.

"Anyway, some missions are after training tomorrow. The schedule is in my office. You are dismissed." I put my hood up and head phones in.

I went down to the floor and decided to walk to the dinning room. While I was walking down the hallway, someone taped my shoulder. I turned around and saw three guys. Axel, Roxas, and a guy with spiky, brownish, blondish hair. I put my hood down and took my headphones out. "Yes?" I asked.

"Hey Maexji. I wanted you to meet Demyx, he's a good friend of ours." Axel said.

"Hey yourself, and hello Demyx, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Ok, um can I call you Mae?" Axel asked as we continued to walk down the hall.

"I don't care." I started walking to the dinning room an they followed.

"Oh, look who we have here." A guy with pink hair said standing beside Xigbar.

"Marluxia, don't even start." Axel said.

"Oh, calm down. No one needs to be hot headed. Anyway, your group looks very familiar. Like, the 4 who went to see the Wizard of OZ." He started.

"Yeah." Xigbar chimed in. " The one who doesn't have a brain," He pointed to Demyx. "The one who has no courage," he pointed to Roxas. " And the one who doesn't have a heart." He appointed his gaze at Axel.

"Xigbar, Xigbar, Xigbar. How could you forget little Dorathy. Where's Todo my dear?" Marluxia asked. My face held no expression. I turned around and walked back.

"Mae, wait." I heard Axel call. So I put in my headphones and put mu hood up. I opened a portal and went to the dinning room.

I sat there, staring at my plate of food. Someone appeared beside me, and kept on tapping my shoulder. I ignored whoever it was. So I pushed the plate away and put my head down.

The tapping had stopped. After a few minuets, I stood up and saw Xemnas looking at me, I nodded my head and walked out.

That night I listened to my music and stared at one of the walls in my room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ok, I hope you like this, please review

Luv me!!


	5. Training

Ok, sorry to everybody who reads these and sees many spelling mistakes. It is because I type so fast, sometimes I put some of the next couple words in with the one I'm typing.

But anyway, on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5**

"Mae, come on. I don't know exactly when your training begins but I don't want you to be late." Axel said pounding on my door.

"I'll get there when I'm ready." I said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok, I'll be waiting when you get there."

I decided to get ready, for Axel's sake. I got my regular 'uniform' and my iPod on.

I walked out of my room and portaled to the training room. Axel was waiting there. "Hey, you made it." He said and I sat down. "You start after lunch. So if you want after I do mine we can go hang out or something."

"Sure, is Roxas and Demyx coming?" I asked watching them fight.

"Yep, I am after them."

"Kay." I watched those two fight and it ended up as a tie, a guy with blond hair stopped it. I think I heard his name was Vexen.

"I'm up next." Axel said standing up.

"Good luck I said." He looked back and smiled.

"Xion, your up with Axel." Vexen said. A girl with short black hair stood up and walked over to Axel.

I watched them fight. She is very good. In a couple of minuets, she pinned him to the ground. "Good job, Xion." Vexen said.

"Thank you." She said, got up and walked away. Axel got up and walked to me. "You ready?"

"Yeah but, she beat you." I said, shocked.

"Yeah." He said and scratched the back of his head.

"Just wait, I want to beat Xigbar." Axel smiled before calling Roxas and Demyx over.

"You guys want to go out for lunch before she trains?"

"Sure." Demyx said. Roxas nodded in agreement. Axel opened a portal and we walked in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here, hand me your cloak." Axel said as we appeared in an alley in some random city.

"Ok." I took it off and handed it to him. I had my black jeans and little black tank top on.

"Lets go." Axel said as we walked out to the street. I followed closely behind him, I was a little frightened. There was many people outside today.

We walked down the sidewalk, towards town. "Are you hungry?" Axel asked. I looked up at him nodded my head. "Good, I know the best place. If you like spaghetti." He asked looking at me.

"I love spaghetti." He smiled and we kept on walking.

We walked into a little Italian restaurant and got a table for four. We all got spaghetti and I sat next to Axel and Roxas. So across from Demyx.

"Do you like it?" Axel asked.

"It is very good. We'll have to do this more often." I said before eating again.

"Um, Demyx, I have a question."

"Yeah."

"How do you....your hair.....it's......wow." He laughed silently to himself.

"I stand on the ceiling of my room."

"Seriously?" I looked shocked.

"No." He said laughing. "I use a lot of hair gel."

"Ok." They were laughing. I started to laugh, too. The waitress brought our check and Axel pulled out his wallet and gave her some and told her to keep some change.

"Let's go shopping." Axel said and stood up.

"Okay." I said and jumped up, Roxas and Demyx stood up. We walked out to the streets again but to find a mall.

Since I remember a little bit about Jamie, she loved the store we found. "Another question." I said to Axel as we walked in and Roxas and Demyx disappeared in the racks of clothing.

"Yeah."

"I don't have any money."

"You find what you like and portal to that alley we were at."

"Like stealing?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, most of us don't have anything, so that's what we do."

"Ok, as long as they also do it, too."

"Don't worry, you won't get caught." He said and walked to where the guys' clothes were. I walked to the girls.

I found cute jeans and black jean shorts. I found some really cut tops and a bathing suit. I remember they have a pool at Castle Oblivion. When I saw Axel, he walked over. "You ready, it's almost time for your training."

"Ok, you get the guys, I will be waiting."

"We'll be there, I promise." I smiled and went to the changing room so I could portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ended up in the alley and waited. They weren't to far behind. "Hey, can we go?"

"Yes, miss impatient." Axel said before he threw me my cloak. My iPod fell out of my pocket. Then it stopped a foot above the ground. We all stared at it, shocked.

"Mae, did you do that?" Roxas asked.

"Um, I think I did." Axel bent down and picked it up.

"Um, here you go." He said and handed me my iPod.

"Thanks." I opened the portal and Axel shot a look at me. I walked in and they followed.

I hit the ground, somersaulting. I stood up. Axel landed on his feet. "Am I supposed to fall down?" He laughed a little.

"Yeah, portaling through worlds is hard for a newbie."

"A newbie, huh?" I said and smiled. "I'm going to go , if you guys want to watch don't be late." I said, went to my room, put my stuff in there, and headed to the training room.

Xemnas was standing there, with Xigbar by his side. "Hello, Superior."

"Hello Maexji, are you ready?"

"Yes I am." I said and walked by the glowering Xigbar. I stood there and saw Axel, Roxas, and Demyx walk in and go sit down.

"Begin." Vexen said, not caring much. Xigbar pulled out his two purple guns and aimed at me, I stood there. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Axel stiffen. Xigbar shot, but was stopped by an invisible wall He looked confused and shot again, it was stopped.. A shadow shimmered around my shoulder, and a strap appeared. I reached back and pulled out a sword. It was a black handle.

I ran to Xigbar and swung at him. He blocked it with one of his guns. I swung at his side and he jumped out of the way, while he was doing that I knocked him to the ground, sat on him and held my sword to his throat. "Get off of me, you little twerp." He said trying to wiggle out from under me. I flipped back and landed in a crouch. As I stood up, my sword disappeared.

"Congratulations Maexji. Or should I say, Maexji, the Dark Guardian." I smiled at my new name. I walked to my friends.

"Did you hear what my new name is?" I asked literally, bouncing up and down.

"No, what is it?" Demyx asked.

"I'm the Dark Guardian."

"The what?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know what it means, but I an a Dark Guardian."

"Cool, cool. Very cool." Axel said. "Do you guys want to go to the clock tower?" He suggested.

"Yes!" The two boys said.

"Ok." He said and turned to look at me. "How about you?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "No not tonight, sorry." I said and put my hand on his arm. After a moment of shock that I did that, I pulled my hand away.

"Hey, cutie." Marluxia said and put his arm around me. I looked at his hand, which was on my right shoulder, then I looked at him. He was grinning, kind of evilly.

"Marluxia, get away from me." I almost growled.

"Oh, come on, you know you love me. This guy here," He began. "Don't ever love him. He's a hotheaded jerk. Plus he can't love you." Marluxia said with a smirk on his face.

"Marluxia, get away from her now. Can't you see that she hates you." I portaled to the other side of the room.

I looked at them and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, I liked the training, but the other stuff was extra. Please review. ;D


	6. Hangin' out wXion

**Chapter 6**

"Wait the one that beat Axel this morning?" I asked. Axel looked down and away.

"Yep, that was her." Demyx said.

"Ok. Just wanted to rub it in." I said and elbowed Axel.

We walked to Xion's room. Demyx knocked on the door. She answered it. "Yes Demyx?" She asked.

"Hey, Superior told us for you and Maexji to meet. To put it simple, we need to get her away from Xigbar and Marluxia." She nodded.

"Ok, come on Mae. We can go to the pool."

"Okay." I said. "I will be right back." I went to my room and got my new white bikini with silver on it. I got back and they were still there.

"Wow." Axel said. I blushed. "I have never seen you in something other than black. Except for that first day."

"Never really get the chance to." I said leaning up against the wall, waiting for Xion. "Are you guys going to sneak down there and splash us?" I asked.

"No. But we might kidnap you both." Axel said smirking.

"Oh are you now?" Xion asked walking out of her room.

"Yes I am. I wont kidnap you but I will kidnap Mae." He said and put his arm around my shoulders. I ducked under them, blushing, and walked over to Xion.

"Lets go." I said looking at her and not at Axel.

"Ok, see ya boys." She said and we walked to the pool on some floor, that I forgot to remember.

When we got there, we sat on some lounge chairs. "So, do you think Axel likes you?" She asked as we sat down.

"Yeah as a friend."

"No, I mean _likes _you."

"I don't know."

"I think he really, really likes you. Do you like him?" I bit my lip at the question. "You do?" I took a deep breath and looked away. "You know, if you do like him, it would be good to hang out with him and not pretend you don't know him. When you ducked out from under his arm, he looked very hurt."

I snapped my head back and let air out at the same time. "Am I really hurting him?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Sometimes."

"I feel like an idiot."

"Well, we could change that." I looked at her questioningly. "Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah." I said getting it out.

"Look at the time, what is it?"

"It's 6:45."

"Good, give me your cell phone." I handed it to her. "Superior should have given you every bodies number. So Axel's should be right here." She pressed a button and put it up to her ear. After a couple seconds she spoke.

"Hey Axel." Xion said into the phone. There was a pause every time he answered. "I was wondering if you, Roxas, Demyx, Mae, and myself would like to go to the clock tower tonight, sound good? Good, we will meet you there in 10." She closed my phone and tossed it to me. She got up and so did I.

"What are we going to wear?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"Well, we could wear whatever. If you want to show off, wear normal clothes, not the cloak."

"Ok, I have just the stuff, come to my room with me."

"Ok." We portaled to my room.

"This would look so good on you." I said, giving Xion a white halter to with black beads on it, and a cute pair of black shorts. "Go put it on."

"Ok." She said and headed for my bathroom. For myself, I chose the same thing I had on when Axel, Roxas, and Superior found me. When I saw Axel watching me that night, I think he liked what he saw, not me and my boyfriend, but me. He was looking at me with an expression that can't be put into words.

"Are you going to wear that?" I heard Xion ask. I whirled around to look at her. The outfit fit her perfectly.

"Yeah, I am." I said.

"It is so cute."

"Thanks." I said and went to put it on.

We walked out of the bathroom and walked to Axel's room. Roxas, and Demyx were already standing there. Their eyes literally popped out of their heads when they saw us.

Then Axel, who was wearing a pair of black, skinny jeans and a tight gray T-shirt, walked out of his room. He smiled that same smile he had on when I saw him at the party.

He remembers.

"Are you guys ready?" Axel asked.

"Yep." I said bitting my lip.

"'Kay then." He said and opened up a portal. The other two guys went first, the Xion, then me and Axel. I looked up at him before we went in. He was almost a foot and a half taller than I. He smiled down at me and we walked through.

We ended up on top of the clock tower. The view was beautiful. "Wow." I breathed.

"Beautiful, huh?" Axel asked handing me this light blue popsicle thing.

"It is." I said and took it from him. "What is this?"

"This is Sea Salt Ice Cream." He said sitting down on the edge. He patted beside him. I sat down.

"Is it good?" I asked looking at it.

"Just eat it. You will like it." I looked at him and took a bite. It was really, really good.

"Wow. It is really good." Axel smiled.

"I knew you would like it." After a little bit of watching the sunset, Axel spoke up. "What did you guys talk about at the pool."

"Axel, that is for us to know and for you to never find out." Xion said sitting down next to me.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No, we're not."

"Ok then." Axel sighed. "Mae will tell me later." I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Hell no. I am not telling you."

"Axel, just give it up." Xion said.

We talked until the sun went down.

"Well, I think we should go to bed. I heard Xigbar ask Superior if Mae could go against you Axel." Axel and I looked at each other.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well because you beat Xigbar, and knowing him, he would like you two to literally rip each other apart."

"Great." I said standing up. "But I'm going to bed I'll see you guys later."

"I'll come with you." Axel said standing up.

"Ok." He followed me into the portal.

We stood in front of my room. He was behind me and I was facing my door. "Mae, whatever happens we will still be friends right?" It took me a minuet to answer.

"Yeah we'll still be friends." I said still not looking at him.

"Good night, Mae." Axel said and put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him.

"Night Axel." I said and gave him a hug. I pulled away and waved goodbye. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah see ya." He said then I went into my room.

I slept very well that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, this was like a little in-between chapter, just to be there. Well, sorry it has taken so long. You will al be mad at me, but, I have another story idea. It is for CSI. But I can wait.


	7. Desire

**Chapter 7**

"_Mae! Mae! Mae, speak to me. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly. Mae, please, I'm so sorry. Please." I looked at Axel and he looked terribly upset. I turned around and ran. "Maexji!"_ _He yelled. _

_I saw Roxas appear at the end of the long hallway. Axel's yelling was long gone now. He stood right in front of me. Since the hallway got narrower as I ran. I couldn't go around him, so I stopped. _

_Roxas's blue eyes turned red and he faded in shadows_. _They surrounded me like a black cloud. After they final shadows left I looked down the hall ahead of me. There was a door._

_I ran further towards it._

_When I got there, I opened it. Inside was very familiar. Then it hit me. My somebody used to live here. It was her old home town. I walked in and it was like being there. People were walking around. It was Summertime. Warm and sunny. I walked down the street and Roxas and Axel stepped in front of me._

_Then it all became black shadows. All I could see was a pair of bright yellow eyes and a face. Not Axel's face, who I saw before, but someone different. Someone who could represent Axel, but he had endless black eyes and black silky hair. He looked like Axel, had the same features, but still different. _

_A hand reached out and touched my heart. It all became black._

I sat up, startled, out of a dream. That was very weird. Something was going to happen but I don't know what.

Someone knocked on my door. "Yeah?" I asked, still a little groggy from sleep.

Roxas opened the door and walked in. "Are you ok? I heard you scream." He said quietly, as if I was still asleep.

"I'm fine just a bad dream."

"Oh." He looked at me and must have saw I was fully awake. "Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked, still standing by the door. My eyes had finally adjusted to the limited light. I saw what Roxas was wearing. He must have just woken up, because he was wearing dark blue Pajama bottoms with his keyblades on them. He wasn't wearing a shirt though.

He was pretty cute.

"Sure." I said and patted the seat beside me. He smiled and walked over. He laid down and sat up on his elbow.

"Will you tell me what it was about?" He asked watching me.

"No, not really. It was really weird. Like something that could happen in the future." I said staring blankly at the white bed sheets.

"Was I in?" He asked softly, which caught me off guard. I looked at him and he was watching.

"Yeah you were." I said almost in tears. Roxas sat up and moved my hair from in front of my face.

"Don't cry. Your fine. Nothing's going to happen to you, me, or anybody else." He said putting his arms around me.

"You don't know. Something is going to happen." I said crying now. Then I whispered this last part. "Something to make you hate me. Something to get Axel upset, and for me to leave."

"Mae. Shhhh, it's ok. I won't get mad at you, I promise. But calm down, we'll take care of you." I put my arms around his shoulders and my face in the crook of his neck. He rubbed my back as I cried.

I cried until I couldn't cry no more. It was still dark in my room when I stopped.

"I'm sorry." I said as I pulled away and wiped my eyes and nose.

"No, it's fine. You were scared. I can understand."

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For being there." I said smiling.

"Anytime." I looked down.

"Roxas, what is your favorite color?"

"Um, that's a little random. But it is a tie between blue, yellow, and maybe white."

"Cool."

"What's yours?" He asked.

"Black, white, silver and green."

"Nice colors."

"Thank you. I'm gonna guess is your favorite food sea salt ice cream?"

"You guessed correctly." He paused. "What's yours?"

"It's between that and those waffles I had one morning."

"I have to admit, those were good."

"I know." I said smiling.

"Do you want to go swimming?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good. I'll come back here when I am done." I looked at the clock, it was 4:02.

"Ok." He got up and left. I got my bathing suit on and grabbed a towel.

Roxas opened my door and walked in. "Are you ready?" He asked, leaning against my desk.

"Yes I am." I said walking over to him. He opened a portal and we walked into it.

I walked onto the white tile floor of the pool room. I threw my towel onto one of the chairs, so did Roxas. "Hey Roxas, guess what?" I asked as he walked over to me by the pool's edge.

"What?" He asked chuckling.

"Your in the water." I said. He looked confused as I said it, but after I finished I pushed him in.

I saw bubbles, but he didn't come up. I looked into the pool. "Roxas? Roxas are you ok?" Still no answer.

"I'm fine, but your going to get wet!" Roxas said putting his arms around my waist and jumped in. I came up with Roxas still a hold of me.

"Don't do that again." I said breathless.

"I won't. I really scared you didn't I?" I nodded with wide eyes. "I'm sorry." He pulled me closer to him, we were face to face. He leaned closer and kissed me lightly on the lips.

He slowly pulled away to see if he offended me.

Nope. Not at all.

"I'm sorry." He said again, looking down. I put my hand on the side of his face. He looked up at me.

"Don't be." I said and kissed him. He didn't feel sad any more. After a few seconds, he pulled away. He kissed me on the forehead and then let go of me and went under.

We swan for a while then we got out and laid on a chair.

I leaned my head on his chest and he covered us up with the towels. I closed my eyes trying to catch some sleep. "Mae, are you nervous for the training thing with Axel?" Roxas asked quietly.

"I don't want to hurt him. When I fight, it's like this switch turns on and I don't care who I fight. I could kill Axel and then ten seconds later snap out of it and freak out. I really don't want to hurt him."

"It's ok. Don't worry, you won't. I promise."

"Thanks." I said and wrapped my arms around him and went to sleep.

+/-\/-\/-\+

"Hey." Roxas said shaking my shoulder. "Your phone is ringing." I shot up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, sleep still thick in my voice.

"Hey. Are you ready for the practice today? If so, it's starts in 15 minuets." Axel said.

"Oh. Yeah, I'll be right there." I said and hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

"Who was it?" Roxas asked.

"Axel. The training starts in 15 minuets. I gotta go." I said ran over grabbed my towel and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." I said looking into his eyes then portaling to my room.

I got my clothes on and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a bagel and some orange juice and leaned against the counter.

When I finished my food, I went to the training room. Everybody was there. I couldn't look Axel or Xion in the eyes. I was to scared. Roxas was standing beside Demyx talking, he gave me a nod and a smile.

I walked across the room to the only window. I stared out across the empty sky. No sun, not that I could see yet, it was quite cloudy and foggy.

"Number 15." Someone said. I turned to see Superior standing there. "You'll do fine." Was all he said before he walked to the middle of the room to speak.

"Guys, you have all heard Axel and Maexji are going to fight. That will happen. I will watch and ref. You both will fight until one of you gets seriously hurt of is about to. Understand?"

"Yes Superior." I heard Axel say. Superior turned to look at me. I nodded.

"Good. Get ready." I stood on one end of the room and I saw Axel stand on the other side. I met his eyes for the first time today, they held hurt, resent, sadness, and afraidness.

I stood with my hands clasped in front of me and my sword appeared. Axel shot his arms down to his sides and his chakrams were there and he spun them.

As soon as I heard Superior yell go, my fighting senses kicked in and I didn't care who I was fighting.

Axel threw one of his chakrams at me. I took my sword and sliced it in half. He stood there shocked, so I made my move. I ran towards him and swung. He blocked it with his other chakram and held it there. "Mae. I don't want to fight you." He said. I pulled away and tried to hit him again. He blocked it and pushed me away.

I flew back and rolled onto the ground. When I stood up, I saw a wall of fire come at me. I slashed at it and gave me enough room to stand there and not get burnt. Axel grunted and threw his other chakram. I cut that one in half too. I was too busy doing that to notice Axel run at me and grab my sword and threw it across the room.

He threw me to the ground and pinned me. I pushed him off of me so hard he flipped over. My sword appeared in my hands again and I walked over to him. I lifted it up to swing and then I brought it down.

+/-\/-\/-\+

Hahaha. I would make it a cliffhanger. You guys will just have to wait until the next chapter. Sorry. Sorry to all the people who wanted me to write more in the other stories. As my friend has said many times, it is very hard to write like ten stories at a time. I have more in notebooks. One will be on here, but I will write it down first then put it on here. I promise.

Sees you all later. Luv Me


	8. Condemmed

Hey guys. I have a fact about this story. 97 people have read this but only 3 _different_ people have reviewed this. So more than 90 people didn't give a shit about my story to even review, but to read. *sniff* that's hurtful. Anyway, a surprise to my friend Demyx-Axel-2362. Chapter nine will be all yours. Well, if you do read this PLEASE review, that would make me very happy.

+/-\/-\/-\+

Chapter 8

Axel PoV

In mid swing someone yelled. "Mae, stop! You have gone to far." She froze and stared at me. Her sword disappeared and I stood up. I put my arms around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I asked a little shaky. She pulled away and stared at the ground, tears escaping her eyes.

"Mae?" I heard Roxas ask. She turned around and opened up a portal. She ran into it and it was about to close but I ran into it.

She was standing on the clock tower. I walked toward her. "Go away." She said in a sad depressing tone.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked.

"Than I'll leave."

"Wait. I just want to say, I'm not mad at you. She spun around to face me. Her eyeliner was smeared, her face, red from crying. And the look it held made my heart stop.

"Axel. I. Almost. Killed. You." She said each word as if it were it's own sentence.

"I don't care because you didn't. When I saw that look in your eyes, I just knew I couldn't stop you. Your just one of those people who do that."

"I didn't want that to happen though. I told myself so many times not to do that because I didn't want to hurt you. I can't stop it."

"I'll help you through it then." She put her hands over her eyes and began shaking her head. "Why don't you want me to help you?" I asked putting my arms around her.

"I can't answer that." She said into her hands. "I'm going to go."

+/-\/-\/-\+

She stayed in her room for a month. The only time she came out was to go on seven different missions with Demyx, Luxord, and Xion.

I was told by all three of them that she didn't talk at all. But they did see a few ace bandages on both of her wrists.

She didn't even eat. Well sometimes. She would eat before and after a mission. That was it.

Roxas, Demyx, Xion, and I have all tried to get into her room, but she made it like a shield so no one could get in, except for her.

The last few days of her month alone, she began eating and going to meetings. She would come to breakfast and dinner but would sit away from everybody else. Everyday she would get closer to us.

+/-\/-\/-\+

The day before my 20th birthday, she finally sat next to us and talked.

"Hey." She said quietly. It scared me a little because I haven't heard it in so long.

"Hi Mae. How ya doin'?" Demyx asked.

"Doin'......good." She said smiling. "You?"

"Good. Do you want to come to party tomorrow?" She thought about it for a second.

"Sure."

"Great. It is at five."

"Where is it at?"

"Oh. Axel knows where it's at, so he'll take you there."

"Ok." She said and began eating her pasta. I began eating too, watching her from across the table.

"Hey Mae, when's your birthday?" Xion asked with a smile.

"It was a month and six days ago, why?"

"Oh just wondering. How old are you now?"

"Seventeen." She said nonchalantly.

"Wow. Your that _young_?"

"How old did you think I was?"

"Like 19 maybe."

"Oh."

She finished her food and stood. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

"Number 15." Superior called. "Number 9, I would like to see both of you in my office when dinner is over."

"Yes Superior." Mae and Demyx said.

+/-\/-\/-\+

Ok, sorry it took so long. I'm not on here as much as I possibly can. So far, I have a new story for Twilight in my mind called _Moonlight_. And one for House of Night called _Jordan Stella Hale_. My friends are going to kill me. I'm going to tell you all now, I wont be here next week from Sunday to Saturday. I'm going to my hunting camp, or MCYCC. Very fun.

Well I'll try to get chpt 9 up it is very long. And let me warn to chapter 10 is _So_ not for little kids.

Luv, ChAnCeTaKeR71


	9. Sister:part 1

Disclaimer: I no owny KH1 or KH2.

+/-\/-\/-\+

**Chapter 9**

Demyx and I walked to Superiors office after dinner. I wonder why he needed us.

When we got to his door, we heard him say come in. We walked in and Superior was sitting at his desk. "I need you both to run on a nobody mission. I'm to busy to do it myself." He wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Demyx. "You guys might have to stay the night there and come back tomorrow."

"Yes Superior." We said and walked out.

"Where are we going?" I asked Demyx before we stepped into a portal he made.

"Destiny Island."

"Wait a minuet. My _hometown_?"

"You still remember?"

"I wrote everything down when I first got here."

"Oh." Was all he said as we walked in.

+/-\/-\/-\+

We walked out of a little alley and onto the street. We walked past a group of girls. Demyx looked and gasped. "That's her." He said and pointed to a girl about my age with long brown hair. I knew her and the people she was with.

It was my sister Rose.

"Hey. What's your name?" One of the girls asked, Kesi. I looked at Demyx to see if I could use my old name. He nodded.

"Jamie." I said looking back at her.

"Are you...." Rose began, accessing everything about me. The only thing that has changed about me was my hair color and length and my height.

"That's not her." Kesi said. She changed also. She got black, short, pixie like hair with red highlights in it.

"I know who your talking about though. She's doing good. She has some really good friends that take care of her. She also told me to tell you she misses you guys, a lot." They were stunned speechless.

"Come on guys, this girl is just joshin' us." Sarah said. They all turned and walked away, all except for Rose.

"Can you take me to her?" She asked, her tone very close to pleading.

"Yes we can." Demyx said. She walked toward us carefully. "Where we're going you can't tell anybody." She nodded. I put my arm around her shoulders and led her to where we came out of. Demyx made a portal and Rose and I walked in first.

+/-\/-\/-\+

I took a chair and straddled it to face Rose.

"Where is Jamie?" She asked.

"Before I get to that, let me explain something. You're here because we need you. And-" But I was cut off by her.

"Where's 'here'?"

"We're at Castle Oblivion. Anyway-" She cut me off again.

"Does royalty live here?" Demyx and I chuckled.

"Unless you count us as royalty. But no, Anyway-" I paused to see if she would interrupt. She didn't. "We fight Heartless to get our hearts back.."

"What are Heartless?"

"They're these black creatures with yellow eyes, they have red hears on their chests, and they sing funny."

"Oh."

"Now about your sister Jamie. She became a nobody like us and I'm her. But my name is Maexji. Maexji, the Dark Guardian.

"Will I become a nobody?" I nodded. "Ok, will I get a name?"

"Yeah. Demyx and I need to come up with one."

"How about Xesor?" Demyx said, leaning against the door of the infirmary.

"I like that name." Rose said quietly.

"Ok then. Your name is Xesor. I don't know your power yet, but we can figure that out after I show you around here. Sounds good?" She nodded. "Good." I turned to look at Demyx. "Would you please go tell Superior that she is here and then go to Axel's room cause I'll be there."

"Will do." He said and left.

"Ok, put these on and I'll show you your room."

"Ok." She took the clothes and I pointed to the bathroom.

When she came back out, her brown hair was shoulder length and her bangs were side-swept over her right eye. She followed me out the door and into the hallway. "Well I'm not going to show you all the places today. But many different room are on many different floors. Members 1-7 are on the 9th floor and members8-16 are on the 8th floor. Your room is on the 8th floor. The 11th floor is the kitchen, dinning room, and lounge/living room thing. Right now we are on the 7th floor, also Vexen's lab is here. On the 10th floor is the meeting room. And the training rooms are on the 6th floor.

"But for now I'll just show you the 8th floor. And where the food is." She laughed softly.

"Oh, can I make one of those portal thingies?"

"Yeah, just picture a kitchen and make one."

"Ok." She made one and we walked into it.

We ended up in Xigbar's room for some odd reason. He was on his bed with his pants down.(if you know what I mean)

I put my hand over Xesor's eyes. "Xigbar?! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"Shit! Get out of my room!" He yelled back. I made a portal and pushed Xesor into it.

We walked out into the kitchen.

"Oh, that was _nasty_!!" She said shaking.

"I know. Well on a lighter note, here is the kitchen. We hang out a lot here. Through that door is the living room." We walked out into the hallway. "Through those doors is the dinning room." I turned to face her. "Now your room." I made the portal and we walked into it.

"This, my little sister, is floor number 8. The best floor there is. All because most of the people who live on it. Like, my very good friend Axel." I said showing his door. We started towards Demyx's room.

"Ah, I'm a _very_ good friend?" Axel asked from behind us. I turned around to face him, he was leaning against the wall.

"Yes Axel, you are." He beamed.

"Well if she wants to meet everybody else, they're in my room."

"Ok." We walked back toward Axel and I stopped in front of him. Xesor stopped too. "Go ahead, introduce yourself, I'll be there." She nodded and walked in. Axel closed the door with his foot.

"It's nice to see you smiling again."

"It's nice to be smiling." I paused. I need to tell him something. "I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"For?"

"Almost killing you. And then isolating myself from everybody. That wasn't a good idea."

"It's ok, but," He said and grabbed my wrist and pulled up my sleeve and pulled off my glove. "Why this?" I looked down.

"That made me cope so much easier. I needed that. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." The hand the was constricting my wrist, slid up my arm to my shoulder. His other hand went up to the wall beside my neck. His bright green eyes studied mine carefully. Then he slammed his fist against the wall and started a string of swear words.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked back up at me.

"I love you."

"Why is that such a bad thing?"

"I tell you during our mission after tomorrow."

"We're going to have a mission together?"

"Yep, I even asked for it."

"Oh, cool." I said. He put his hand on my shoulder and led me into his room. Xion, Demyx, Roxas, and Xesor were all sitting down laughing.

"Hey." Xion said.

"Hey." Axel said, his grip getting tight on my shoulder.

"Well, I'm gonna show Xesor her room. Demyx, Roxas, you guys want to come with me?" Xion asked.

"Sure." They said They all got up and left. Axel closed the door.

"Xion sure knows when have to talk to someone alone." I sat down on his bed and he walked over to me and sat on the ground, facing the bed. He buried his face into his bed. I ran my fingers through his hair. I climbed off the bed and sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"So," I said " You said you love me."

"Yeah." He said quietly. "I really do, but what about you and Roxas?"

"He's like a brother to me. Nothing more. I don't think I could like him like he likes me." Axel pulled me onto his lap and cradled me.

"Could you like me?" I looked at him and closed my eyes. I decide yes, so I nodded my head. I felt one of his hands move to the back of my neck and his other cupped the side of my face. His lips met mine with carefulness, then it got deeper.

I pulled away and put my hands on his lips. "No." I said, looking away. "I'm going to go to bed." I said getting up. Axel ran in front of me and blocked the door.

"Wait. I'm sorry."

"No it's ok."

"Let me make it up to you." I sighed. "Will you go as my date to the party tomorrow?"

"Sure." He put both of his hands on the side of my face.

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be." I said and kissed him on the cheek and left.

I went too my room and went to sleep, this was going to a weird couple days.

+/-\/-\/-\+

Hey, this is only part one. I will try to get part 2 up before camp. But I will put up the preface for the Twilight, Vampire Diaries, and the House of Night up today, I hope. They are not that long.

Well luv all my fans(reviewers)!!

LUV Selxixa :o0 0o:


	10. sister:part 2

Hey, sorry I would have put this up sooner but my computer has been broken and I didn't have a typing program at first so, sorry. Again. I miss all of you guys. Ok, I will now go on with the story.....

Disclaimer: I do not own KH but I do own Xesor, and Maexji. MINE!!!!! :o0

**Chapter 9 (part dos(2))**

I got up in the morning to go to Xesor's room. I walked out of my room and into the pure white hallway. Axel was pacing on the opposite side of my room. "Good morning Axel?" I said. He was in a pair of black jeans and a tight white shirt. He stopped to look at me.

"Oh, your awake."

"Should I be asleep?"

"No, I didn't mean it in a bad way," There was something he had to tell me but couldn't.

"Ok, take a chill. I'm gonna help my sister figure out her weapon and power." I said and started walking to her room. "Oh,, by the way," I said turning around to face him, "Happy Birthday, old man."

"I am not old." He muttered.

"That's the first stage, denial." I said laughing. I walked to my sisters room and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked from inside.

"Your sister." I said opening her door and walking in. "We're going to figure out your weapon this morning."

"Can we get some breakfast before we start?"

"Ok." I said reluctantly.

"Yes." She said as she jumped out of her bed. I am going to get ready right now." I walked out of her room and closed the door, then leaned against the wall.

"Hey Maexji." I looked up and Roxas was just walking out of his room.

"Oh, hey Roxas."

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

"Do you want to go to the party as my date?" _Oh Crap!!!!!_

"Um, sure. But the thing is Axel already asked me and I didn't give him an answer." Actually_, Yeah I did._

"I wouldn't go with him, he can get very drunk, very quickly. He is a really big jerk when that happens."

"Thanks for warning me." I said.

"No problem."

"And by the way, I will go with you." I said and kissed him on the cheek. Then my sister came out of her room.

"Come on, lets go already." I sighed.

"You haven't changed a bit." I said to my little sis. "See ya later Roxas." I said waving.

"See ya, Mae." I opened a portal and Xesor walked in and I followed.

We walked into the kitchen. "Morning Xesor." Demyx said smiling. "Morning Mae."

"Morning Demyx." Xesor said blushing a little bit.

"Mornin' Demy. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. Tonight is going to be a blast." Demyx said very excitedly. I gave a huge smile.

"It sure will be." Axel said into my ear as he pulled me back against him. I pulled away from him and headed for the counter. I grabbed a coffee cup and headed to the fridge to get some milk. "What's wrong?" He asked. I turned to face him.

"Axel, what are you going to do tonight?"

"Gonna go to my party and have fun. Why?"

"What do you mean by have fun, get drunk and act like a jerk?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I don't think I want to be around you when your drunk."

"My god Mae, it's only one night. Have you ever had a drink?"

"Yeah, I have actually. I was 7. Wasn't a good thing." I said and walked back to the counter with my milk. I poured myself a cup of coffee and put sugar in it.

"It's cold." Axel said leaning against the counter.

"What is?"

"Your coffee. Here." He picked up the cup and held it in both of his hands. After a few seconds, he took a sip and handed it back.

"Thanks." I said as he began to walk away. "Axel." He stopped and turned his head slightly for me to go on. "When do you think Roxas will leave the party?"

"Early." He said turning to face me.

"What if I stay later, with you." He smiled. I sat down my cup of coffee and he came over to hug me.

"I love you Mae." He whispered into my hair. "Nothing will ever change that." I looked up at him and he kissed me gently. We pulled away as Xemnas came over to us.

"Axel, I need you in my office."

"Yes Superior." He said and reached behind me and grabbed my coffee and left.

"You ready Xesor?" I asked her.

"Almost."

"Hurry up."

"Mae, can I come with you guys?"

"Sure, I don't care."

"Cool." When She finished we left.

"Okay close your eyes." She did as I said. I looked at Roxas who was standing next to me. He looked down at me. He smiled and I returned a smile with my own. He put his hand on my shoulder. I looked back at her. "Good. Imagine a weapon and stand anyway that is comfortable." She took a deep breath and reached up to her top left with her right hand and a giant light blue and white bubble wand appeared. She swung it down and a big bubble was formed in the process.

"Wow." Was all she said.

"You were always known to love bubbles." I said.

"You got that right."

"Ok, your power is bubbles and your weapon is a big bubble wand. So lets think of your name."

"How about Xesor, the bubble blower." Roxas suggested.

"To plain, how about Xesor the Blight Bubbler. Oh, or the Blithe Bubbler."

"Huh?" Roxas and Xesor said. I sighed, I hated doing this. "Blight-anything that destroys or frustrates: to destroy. Blithe-cheerful, carefree: lighthearted."

"Ohh." They said. I smiled and nodded.

"I like Blithe better." Xesor said.

"Me, too." Roxas joined in.

"So, Xesor the Blithe Bubbler."

"Has a nice ring to it." Xesor said.

"Oh, crap." Roxas said digging around in his pocket.

"What?" I asked him.

"We have a meeting right now."

We crossed the bridge to the meeting room and I told Xesor what to do before I went to sit down. I portaled to my seat. Axel was laying sideways on his seat watching me with a smile.

"We have a new member and all I know is that her name is Xesor. Maexji, can you tell everybody the rest of her name and power."

"Yes Superior. Her full name is Xesor the Blithe Bubbler and as you can probably guess, her power is bubbles and her weapon in a bubble wand."

"Thank you Maexji. I now introduce our newest member, Xesor." The doors opened and she walked in. "She will need a mentor, so I grant Demyx to fill that position." My jaw dropped. _She's_** my**_ sister. _I thought.

"Thank you Superior." Demyx said quietly, watching Xesor.

_Wait one minuet._

He likes her. Oh my god. Demyx _really_ likes my sister. I snapped my mouth shut which in turn made a loud noise.

Everybody turned to look at me. I looked at Axel and his head turned to the side. "Other than that. Axel and Maexji, both of you arrive in my office at 6am for your mission. Also Axel don't party to hard, I need you sober for your mission. Everybody is dismissed." Superior said then left with Saix hot on his tail. I noticed my chair was higher than Xion's, Axel's, Demyx's and of course Xesor's. Xigbar and Roxas were at the same height as myself.

I got down with my friends and just listened to their conversations. Axel came over to me. "Hey what happened back there?"

"I would of thought I would mentor my own sister and not Demyx. Also, I really think he likes her."

"Ohh, that's what that was about. It's ok and I kinda figured he would like her."

"Well I'll see you at the party." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"See ya babe."

**Sorry It took so long, I haven't been typing a lot lately. But I will put up a song fic for chapter 11 after this one, but don't read it until chpt 10, which should be done tomorrow, I hope. Luv u all who review.**

**Luv ur good friend Alice.**** :o)**


	11. Party

Hope you like Chpt 10. If you already read the song fic for Chpt 11, that's ok. But after this it goes to the song fic then chpt 12. Sorry it's so confusing.

I'd like to say thanks to my friend who started me writing again. I used to write when I was in third grade but stopped. Demyx-Axel-2362. AD I couldn't do this without you. Thanks.

Oh, you guys can call me Adèle now if you want. My French teacher gave me that name and I love it. But you guys can also cal me Sel or Alice.

On to the story.

Maexji- Why are you doing this to me???

Me- Cuz, it's a good story changer.

Axel- And I get to have some fun...* smirking evilly and staring at Mae*

Me- Axel... *glaring*

Axel- *shrinks away*

Me- *smile big*

Chapter 10

_*Please if you are to young to know about grown up things, do not read this chapter. Please. Cause it is not very pretty! *_

"Roxas, what should I wear?" I held up a green and a blue top.

"The green one sweetie." I smiled and put it on. I had on my low rise jeans and my flip flops. I also had my black and green swirled bracelet on. "Beautiful." He said and pulled something from his pocket. "This is for you." He said and put a necklace around my neck. It was a silver crown.

"Thank you." I said and kissed him on the cheek. I wasn't able to fully kiss him on the lips yet. I don't think I like him like that. "Ready?" I asked him.

"Yep. Let's go." He said and took my hand in his and led me through a new shadow portal.

We walked into a big room with a few tables, a big TV, a little bar, a poker table, and a karaoke machine. I saw my sister and Demyx, along with Xion sitting at a table. They were talking. We walked over and I saw Axel watch me as he stood beside Xigbar while Luxord was playing guitar hero. They were all drinking beer and martini's.

"Hey Mae." I heard Demyx say.

"Hi. How yall doin?" I asked.

"Good." They said. Demyx was holding Xesor's hand. I gave it up. I can't protect my sister forever. We sat down and talked. When I saw Axel come over I told my friends, "When Axel asks what we want to drink tell him then when we're done say 'got it memorized'"

"That would be very funny." Xion said. Axel came over and put one hand on my chair and his other on Xion's.

"You guys thirsty?" We all nodded. "What do you want?" It started with Xion then went around the circle.

"Water." Xion said.

"Sprite." Xesor said after her and Demyx was quick with his answer.

"You know what it is." Axel smiled.

"Lemonade." Roxas said.

"Mountain Dew." I said and smirked.

"Got it memorized?" We all said at the same time.

"That my little friends, is mine. Copyrighted." He said and smiled a huge smile. He went out the door and down the steps.

"Wanna play guitar hero Demyx?" I asked. A huge smile broke out across his face and we both sprinted out of our chairs to get to the TV. "Luxord, can I please play next?" I asked

"Sure thing." He said and looked me up and down. "Some one sure looks drop dead sexy." His drunken British accent made it funny. I blushed and looked away. He handed me the guitar and I chose a song and put it in medium. I rocked out and beat everybody's score on it.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled.

"Oh man. She beat me!"

"Bet she can't beat the champ at the hardest song on expert." I heard Axel say behind me.

"Oh It's on. We'll do the battle."

"Here's you mountain Dew." He said showing me then setting it on the table behind me. He stopped at my ear and whispered, "got it memorized?" I shivered at how close he was. Then I was overwhelmed by the sensation of heat that came upon me. He pulled away and smirked. He chose the song and we started. The song was 'I Gotta Feeling' by Black Eyed Peas. I sang when the girl sang and Axel sang when the guys sang.

When the song was over I won by one point. "Oh yeah." I said doing a little victory dance. Axel shook his head in defeat. I laughed and set the guitar down and went to get some food. I walked over and there were wings, my favorite ones, too. Ranch and Hot ones. I got some and put it on my plate and went to go sit down. Oops, I forgot my Mountain Dew. I got up and went to go grab it. Luxord was trying to keep up with Axel on expert it was funny. I went to sit back down and eat.

"You did awesome." Xion said sitting down next to me.

"Thanks." Roxas came over and gave me a little hug around the waist. We all smiled. After I finished eating I drank my mountain dew, it had a funny taste. But I ignored it. "Xion you wanna go get something to drink with me?"

"Sure lets go." We got up and headed for the door leading to the steps. We went down into the bar area. It was a sports bar. Team jerseys were everywhere. We walked up to the bar and someones arms snaked around my waist and pulled me toward them.

"How about you get something stronger than a mountain dew, Mae." Axel said.

"Axel." I said in a quiet voice. His nose was in the crook of my neck. I removed his hands and turned to face him.

"How about I get you both a drink?" He asked. I looked at Xion and I mentally said, it couldn't hurt. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Fine Axel," She said, "I'll have a Kahlua and milk on the rocks." He smiled and turned towards me.

"What? I never drank in my life."

"Ok, I'll just get you a beer." He walked closer to the bar and ordered our drinks and his. He turned around and handed Xion hers and mine, mine. I looked at it and smelled it, it smelled absolutely disgusting. "Try it." Axel urged and he took a big swig of his. I looked at it one more time and tried it. It actually wasn't half bad. I drank a little more.

"Axel, your that desperate." Xion said before she walked back up stairs. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Where's my sister?" I asked. Looking around the room.

"There in the game room, they didn't want to be around a bunch of drunks." I nodded and began walking toward the stairs. I walked up a few stairs and Axel said my name softly. I turned around and we were at the same height. "I'll love you more than Roxas ever could. Please just choose me."

"Axel." I whispered. He took the two steps to be right in front of me. He put his beer on the steps and put his hands on both sides of my face. He leaned in and whispered.

"It's gonna happen and you know it. Roxas told me your dream." His breath blew in my face, and I became dizzy as his lips pressed against mine softly. He pulled away to look at me. My arms wrapped around his shoulders and I cried into his neck. "Mae, shh. Please don't cry. I-I.." He stuttered.

"I'm not crying for what you did, I'm crying for what I'm gonna do." I whispered and kissed him on the neck and worked my way up to his jaw. "I love you." His hands slid down and mine wrapped around his neck, and we kissed.

"Mae?" I heard someone say from behind me. I slowly turned around, afraid to see Roxas. It was Xion and Larxene.

"Yes?"

"I thought you were with Roxas?" Xion asked. I sighed, picked up my bottle and walked up the stairs. I walked into the room and Roxas was sitting there. I walked over to him and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"Hey beautiful." He said and kissed my nose. "wanna dace?" I smiled and nodded.

Everybody danced to a ton of different songs. My favorite was Animals by Nickleback. Axel liked that one too. He wouldn't let me out of his sight.

I walked up to the speakers where an i-Pod was plugged in and I searched for a song, 'Til the dawn by Drew Sidora. After the song was played on came that one. Me and my sister knew the dance to that song and Demyx instantly picked it up.(A/N To see the dance, Go to and type in Step up Till the dawn dance scene, it'll be the first one that pops up...) They eventually got it and I ended up in front of Axel. I stared and Roxas called my name. I walked over to him and he put his hands on my waist. "You tired?" I looked at the clock and it said 1:27 in the morning.

"Are you?" I asked placing my hands on his chest. His smile widened and he took my hand and led me over to the guys.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Roxas said to Luxord and Axel. I gave Luxord a hug goodbye and gave one to Axel.

"I'll be back soon as I can." I whispered and stood beside Roxas again. He created a portal an Xion, Demyx, and my sister went with us.

We got back to castle and we all headed to the kitchen. Xion, Demyx, and Xesor went to get some ice cream and I jumped up onto the counter and Roxas stood right in front of me. I loosely wrapped my legs around his waist and his fingers were playing with the edge of my shirt. "Lets go to bed." I said and he took that wrongly. He picked me up and took me to his room. He sat me down on his bed and took off his shirt.

"Rox-" But he cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Please I love you so much." I rolled of the bed and landed into a crouch.

"Roxas, I didn't mean this. I meant to go to bed, seriously." he looked shocked. So I stood up and walked out of the room. When I got to my room I changed my clothes. I threw on my short skirt and put on my strapless black top. I portaled to the party room.

When I got there, Axel was leaning against the bar when I walked out of the girls bathroom in the big sports room. I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"What did he do?" He asked.

"Tried to fuck me over." He shook his head and handed me a big round glass and a bottle.

"You'll like these." He put his arm around my waist and we walked up the the stairs to the party room. He opened the door and yelled. "The party has now begun!" They all yelled and cheered. I went to set these on a table, but kept the bottle in my hand I took a big sip, it felt good.

Another one of my favorite songs came on, If Everyone Cared also by Nickleback. Axel cam over and wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my hands around his neck and he sang the words quietly.

When the song finished, he walked me over to a poker table. "What are we going to play?" I asked.

"Strip poker." I was shocked

"No kidding?" He shook his head. "I'll play a hand then I decide if I want to quit."

"Ok." He said and kissed my forehead. He sat down and I sat down on his lap. I trailed my fingers down his chest and he rubbed my leg. Axel lips pressed fiercely against mine. His hips slowly moved into mine. He switched my position so I startled him and his movement went faster.

"Mae!" Roxas yelled above the music. I looked up and Roxas was standing there. "I love you, why are you with him?" Axel slid me off of him and stood up.

"Roxas go back home. She doesn't like you the way you like her. Why do you think she came back here." Roxas pulled out his keyblade and I jumped up and stood in between them.

"Roxas." I whispered.

"No!" He yelled and swung. It hit me hard. I fell to the ground as the pain began.

"Mae!" Axel yelled. I spun around and used my legs to knock Roxas down and I got up and ran. I made a portal to the castle.

In my room I got a zip up hoodie and threw my jeans on. I looked in my mirror and saw the lines down my cheek, caked in blood. I wiped it off and jumped when there was a pounding on my door. "Mae please open up. I fell terrible." I made a portal and left.

Mk , yall better like it, This took me forever. Please review..

Luv me!!


	12. Leaving

_**Hey this is a song fic for chapter 11 in Life Changer. I hope you like it. My friend Demyx-Axel-2362 used this song for a song fic and I love it so I hope you don't mind if I use it.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11 'Stand in the rain'**_

_**I left everything behind me. My two good friends, my sister, and my fellow members. I ended up in the middle of the street in Twilight Town. I looked around, no one was around, it was dark and raining. So I rain through the streets.**_

_She never slows down,_

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone,_

_Feels like its all coming down._

_She won't turn around,_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear,_

_The tears will not stop raining down._

_**When I ran far enough I stopped and looked around. Then looked up into the sky.**_

_So stand in the rain,_

_Stand your ground,_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown,_

_And one day, what's lost can be found._

_You stand in the rain._

_**I fell to my knees crying. I couldn't stop. I had hurt my friends too much. Lightning lit up the sky and everything was white. Shadows were everywhere. Black seeping shadows. **_

_She won't make a sound,_

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down._

_**I sat there as they came closer to me. I stood up slowly, tears blinding me. I pulled out my sword as those shadows became heartless. I fought as the lightning kept lighting up the sky.**_

_She wants to be found,_

_The only way out is through everything she's running from,_

_Wants to give up and lie down._

_**They were beating me, I was loosing. I stopped fighting and stood there thinking.**_

_So stand in the rain,_

_Stand your ground,_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown,_

_And one day, what's lost can be found._

_You stand in the rain._

_**I thought of how happy some of my friends would be if I had died. I dropped my sword to the ground. And took off the necklace Roxas gave me and dropped it, too. Surrendering to the Heartless. A bright flash of light and a wave of heat hit me. I pictured Axel and Roxas, both of them caring for me.**_

_**I had let them down.**_

_So stand in the rain,_

_Stand your ground,_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_Stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown,_

_And one day, what's lost can be found._

_**"Mae, fight. Please help us win. We came to help you." I had heard Axel say softly. I opened my eyes to see him and Roxas. I thought why were they here. In order for him to leave, I faught.**_

_So stand in the rain,_

_Stand your ground,_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown,_

_And one day, what's lost can be found._

_You stand in the rain_

_**We fought and won. Axel turned to face me. "You didn't have to leave. We weren't angry, just upset, we would've got through it." **_

_**"I'm so sorry." I whispered and ran to him and jumped into his arms. He set me down and kissed me on the forehead. I turned to look at Roxas. He said nothing. "Can we go home?" I asked Axel.**_

_**"Yes. Yes we can." He said and put his arm around my shoulders. He opened a portal and we walked into it. I'm going back home.**_

**Here's a little sneak of the next chapter.**

_**"This isn't home."**_

_**"Mae's in trouble, I need to go find her." I said and slammed my fists on the desk.**_

_**"Destroy them." He said and kissed her on the lips**_

_**"I don't want to die, Axel."**_


	13. AN

**Well, all this is a little Author Note. My Friends are doing cosplay for Kingdom Hearts. Were are going to cosplay the organization members. My friend, Demyx-Axel-2362 is with me. We are waiting for our wigs and stuff to come in. Please, if u think you'd like to watch, please. We'd love to have people watch this. It will be on youtube, we have quite a few shows planned out and some really funny things. :)**

**Even if your not a big fan, it'll be funny. No yaoi, or anything else. We might suggest that but we don't do/show. I will post another author note when we have our first show up. Hopefully sometime in the weekend of Valentines Day! 3333 **

**Well, love you friend, Alex(AKA:Axel, Roxas, and Vexen)**

**P.S. With me being both Axel and Roxas, for some parts with them together, someone else would play Roxas. So don't be doubtful!!**

**P.S.S. The next chapter should be up soon. Don't forget to tell your friends about our cosplay on youtube.**


	14. The last fight?

Well, here ya go. I had to read the last chapter a couple times before I typed this, okay more than a couple, A LOT. I hope you like it Please review.

* * *

**Life Changer**

**The last fight?**

We went into a portal. I couldn't choose between both but I think they thought it over and Roxas knew I liked Axel more.

We ended up in a dark place, no sun, moon, or even stars. Nothing. No light at all.

This place wasn't home. After my eyes adjusted I saw a dark castle up ahead. I looked at Axel and he wasn't Axel. He had the same features, but his presence wasn't Axel. He had short, black hair and endless black eyes.

I looked to my right and instead of Roxas, a heartless stood in it's place.

"W-w-who are you?" My voice even shocked myself. I was so scared.

"I'm Shay," he said in a voice that could scare the crap outta anyone.

"Where's Axel and Roxas?" I said, trying to sound a little braver.

He chuckled, "castle Oblivion of course, looking for you."

"Why did you take me?"

"Your the only thing my brother loves in this whole damn world," He spat. A type of black fire lit up his eyes.

"Your Axel's brother?" I asked quietly. Not even believing that was true.

"Your smarter than you look. Wonder why Axel wants you?"

"Don't talk about Axel that way," I growled, summoning my sword. But it didn't come to me.

"Now you know _you_ can't use your power here," he smirked as we walked into the castle.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked as we walked into a little room, which looks like a bed room. He sighed.

"You are the strongest nobody the whole Organization has ever met, only Xemnas knows it. So I need you so I can take over all of Kingdom Hearts and the little Organization of yours. My little brother was always 'the best at everything' not anymore. I have his little girlfriend and _you_ are going to kill him." He said and with that, he put his hand on my heart and it was like all the goodness in me had been pushed out.

I could feel a difference. I looked to my left and a mirror stood there. My silver hair turned pitch black and my silver eyes turned to endless black, just like Shay's.

I looked back at Shay, a mischievous grin was plastered to his face. He was master.

* * *

**Axel's PoV**

I awoke startled out of my dream. Mae was in trouble. My brother had taken her. Why, why do this to her. I had to go save her, or she'll be lost forever.

I jumped out of bed, still dressed in jeans and a gray t-shirt, and threw on my pair of boots. I portaled to Superior's office.

"Number VIII?" He asked, putting down a piece of paper.

"My brother took Mae and he's planing to take over, we have to stop him."

"I'll tell the other members to be ready," he said and picked his paper up again. I've had it with him.

"No!" I said and slammed my fists on his desk and all the papers flew around us like snow. "Mae is in trouble and we _need_ to go save her," I growled. I wasn't letting her go. I may not have a heart but I think I loved her.

"Take Roxas, do what you need to do and come right back. I need to address some things." I saw what a paper said.

_Note From Sa__ïx:_

_Dear Superior. We need to get rid of those girls. They are of no importance to us. They just cause drama. I hope you dispose of them. And _not_ send them back._

I was going to have a little talk with him later. But now I have to go save Mae.

I portaled to Roxas's room and woke him up. "Get up Roxy, we need to go save Mae. She's in trouble." He sat right up at hearing my news.

"I'm going right now. I'm getting dressed." He did put on his pants and a T-shirt. We didn't have time to put our cloaks on. We were gonna fight.

I portaled to Twilight Town. I had to check there first.

It was night, it felt as if night would stay forever. Never bringing hope. I saw something shine in the moonlight on the road. I walked towards it, looking closely. It was a necklace. I remember Mae had it on last night. I picked it up and shoved it into my pocket.

I decided to portal to that dark place I saw my brother at.

* * *

We both appeared in a dark place with absolutely no light coming from anywhere. My hands lit up with fire, just to give some light. I saw a castle up ahead. I looked at Roxas and he nodded his head and we ran towards it.

It was closer than we thought but we stopped at the big wooden door when we heard _her_ laugh and I also heard my brother's. I shoved the door open and walked in.

This place looked like Castle Oblivion but a darker version. The only lights were the lanterns on the wall. I looked around and finally saw her.

Shay was holding her close and had his face in the crook of her neck. Her face held no expression but her her lips were parted slightly.

I growled, she was mine not his. My brother looked up at me with his black eyes. "Ahh, brother. Have you come for me?"

"No, but I came to get her back." He released her and she turned to face us. I finally noticed what she looked like, like him. Black hair and eyes.

"You want her, you fight her little brother." Then he pulled her towards him and kissed her fully on the lips. "Kill them," he whispered only for her, but I had heard anyway.

She walked forward and her sword appeared, shimmering with darkness.(A/N:I have a good song that I typed this to, a theme song for this battle perhaps, not really. It's called Uprising by Muse. I like it)

Roxas made his keyblade appear. "Wait," I said. "Even if the only way to win is to fight, just wait."

"No, I want to get this done and over with."

"You might make her disappear forever, wait." His face dropped at me saying that. So he nodded. I looked at Mae. "Mae," she faltered only a little but took another step toward me. "I know you're still in there."

"That's where your wrong. All the good is completely out of her." My brother said reclining in a chair. I snarled at him. He took my Mae away and now he was going to pay.

I had made my chakrams appear as I snarled. I threw one at him and he dodged it. And it clattered to the ground. I looked at her and she came running towards us. "I'll hold her off, don't worry defeat your brother." I nodded and he headed towards Mae.

I turned towards my brother. He made his swords appear. "I hope your ready for the fight of your life."

(A/N: I suck at fighting scenes, so I'll just go towards the better part :) )

* * *

Mae had defeated Roxas in very little time. And a minute after that, my brother had me pinned. "Well little brother, thought you could defeat me? Try her." He got up, pulling on my hair to get me up and pushed me towards Mae.

I looked over at Roxas, who was passed out on the floor, then back at Mae. Her mouth moved silently. _Did she just say _Axel!? I watched more carefully and figure out what she was trying to say.

"Axel, don't hold back. It's the only way to get him," she mouthed.

"Mae, I'm gonna get you back what ever it takes." I said, making it sound as if she wasn't talking to me.

"Ha!" I heard my brother laugh, he wasn't paying attention so I threw my chakram at him, and he stopped it instantly and knocked it down.

He turned to look at us and in one swift movement, he had Mae by her neck up against the wall. Why was he doing this, especially to her. I walked towards him and he pushed harder, she struggled for air. "The only way to know my brother will have the worst life, is to kill the one he loves.

A sword appeared in his hand and he rammed it through her and into the wall.

A blood curdling scream hit the air. She was stuck, with the sword through her own torso and stuck into the wall behind her, she couldn't move. Her hands grasped the sword, trying to pull it free, but only made deep lacerations in her hands.

I felt sick, seeing her like that. Even if she really wasn't the Mae I knew, that was apart of her. I roared with anger, and charged at my brother. He hit the ground and his head smacked the floor. "How dare you do that!" I screamed. I made a chakram appear and threw it at him, one of the spikes lodged itself into his chest.

I must've hit a lung because he started coughing up blood. Not red blood, black blood. I watched him gasp for his last breath, with no expression on my face.

I turned towards Mae, he face all bloody, she had smeared it on her face wiping away tears. I ran to her, grabbing her face in my hands.

"It hurts," she whimpered.

"I know, I know," I said softly. Looking for Roxas, he must be looking for the other half of Mae. "I'm gonna pull it out."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Before I let go of her face, I kissed her on the forehead.

I slowly grabbed a hold of the the sword and pulled out slowly. She moaned at the pain, which left me heartbroken(A/N:I know they don't have hearts, figure of speech).

I pulled it completely out and she crumpled forward, but I had caught her before she hit the ground. Tears streamed from her face, and I wraped my arms around her.

"I don't want to die, Axel," she said softly, showing me her hand that was where the sword was. I couldn't say anything to her.

Roxas came running through the darkened archway, carrying something that was glowing. "I found her," he said quietly, not looking at Mae.

Mae looked at, well, Mae and reached out and laid her finger tips on the glowing girl. The glowing Mae slowly seeped into Mae, making her, her old self.

Mae sat up, only in a hoodie and a pair of jeans. Her white hoodie, soiled, from all the blood she lost and still is loosing. I picked her up off the floor and opened a portal to go back to the castle.

* * *

**HA!! I have Finished!! Only a few more chapters and it should be done! Oh wow, Im excited. I do believe this one is way better than the first!**

**R&R**

**Luv ~Alex~ :)**


	15. Life sucks, then you leave?

**Hey y'all ya ready for this epic chapter? I hope so, I can feel it it radiating through my computer!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do knot own KH1,2, 358/2 days, birth by sleep, or even the new one coming out:coded.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I burst through the doors of the infirmary, calling out Vexen's name. I saw Vexen emerge from an adjacent room.

"Yes Axel? What happened?" he asked, rushing over to us.

"She...she had g-gotten hurt by my br-brother. H-he stabbed her through the s-stomach," I said, dry sobbing. She had passed out on the way here from all the blood. "Please Vexen, please help her."

"I will do what I can, I promise." He directed me to follow him to a bed and I laid her down. "Please take off her hoodie and shirt," he said, washing his hands and getting a few medical supplies. i unzipped her hoodie and carefully took it off of her, like a mother taking a shirt off an infant. I couldn't easily take off the shirt so I got a pair of scissors and cut it off.

Vexen pushed me out of the way and started cleaning her wound. I couldn't move or speak, I just watched. I say the extent of her wound and turned around and found a garbage can in time to throw up. It was worse than I thought. Even though she was suspended while getting the sword through her, just the sheer weight of her and caused it to slice through her more. It had damaged a few organs, hopefully not to bad to kill her.I had to go take a shower and talk to Roxas. I nodded to Vexen and went to my room.

The scalding hot water of the shower held no comparison to the pain I had felt when seeing Mae. I slammed my hands against the wall of the shower and yelled out. Why did life have to be such a pain in the ass? Did anyone have an answer?

After my shower and walked to Roxas's room and knocked on the door. "Come in," I heard him say softly. I walked in and he was just sitting there with his hands face up and bloodied. He was just staring at them like he could mentally wash it all away.

"Roxas, hey, you should get cleaned up," I said sitting on the bed next to him. He made no movement or sign that he was actually listening to me. I shook his shoulder and he turned to look at me with tear filled, blue eyes.

"Is she okay?" he asked, the look in his eyes told me that he would give anything in the world to make sure she was okay.

"I don't know for sure, I just walked away to take a shower. She... looked pretty bad before I left, but Vexen's working on her." I saw his head drop slightly and I just wanted to give him a hug. "Go take a shower while I check on her, if she's better and can walk I'll bring her here, okay? If not, you come to the infirmary." I said.

"Okay," he said getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Vexen?" I asked a small form whose head was buried in his arms. His head slowly rose, looking at me cruelly through bloodshot eyes.

"What?" he asked bitterly.

"Is she okay?"

Vexen sighed and nodded. "I used almost all I had, but she'll make it. She's on a drip right now because she lost so much blood."

"Thank you Vexen, for saving her life," I said giving him a hug and heading to her room.

I knocked on the door and heard her frail voice. "No I don't want anymore, it's disgusting!" I chuckled walking in.

"What's disgusting?" I asked pulling a chair up to her bed.

"Axel!" she said, trying to reach me but the IV in her hand prevented her from doing so. Instead, I reached for her hand and held it tight. "Thank you," she said, a few tears escaping her eyes. "For everything."

"No need for thanks. I did it because I love you," I said and looked down, not wanting to see her reaction.

"Y-you l-love me?" she asked, truly astonished.

"Yes, I love you." I said and looked at her. She smiled and lifted my hand and kissed it. I got up and leaned towards her and planted a kiss on her forehead. Then another on her nose and planted a full kiss on her lips.

* * *

After two days of her being in the infirmary, I brought her to my room and kept her there. She was still kinda weak but I wouldn't let anyone but Roxas, Demyx and her sister visit.

"Hey Axel," Roxas asked as I was changing the bandage around Mae's stomach.

"Hmm?"

"There's a meeting for everyone tomorrow, what do you think it's about.

_They are of no importance to us. They just cause drama. I hope you dispose of them. And _not_ send them back._

"I-I, I don't know," I mumbled. Mae looked up at me and knew I was lying.

"Okay then, goodnight," Roxas said and I heard the door close. Mae's hand stopped me from wrapping up the rest of her torso. I looked at her questiongly.

"You know what it's about." I sighed and set the bandage down.

"At least I think I know what it's about."

"Okay," she said and let me resume wrapping her stomach. "What do you think it is?"

I paused, then resumed and finished wrapping her torso. _You can't tell her about her and her sister leaving, **LIE TO HER!**_My inner self exclaimed, I had to listen to it too. I straightened up and looked away from her. "I, I think we are leaving forever. Never gonna come back," I said and I heard a choked sob ring through my cluttered mind. I felt so bad. The bed creaked, probably from the loss of weight and I flet her arms wrap around me from the back. I looked up at the ceiling, feeling like a shithead for even telling her. I turned around and picked her up like a child, she wrapped her legs around my waist and cried into my neck. I needed this, just to hold her. I didn't need those heated kisses I would steal from her or regretable actions, I just needed to hold her.

And I did, for the rest of the night.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Mae currled up on my chest. I smiled and then it melted away when I remember why she was like that. I felt her stir, and scratch my chest lightly. "Morning baby," I whispered, running my fingers through her hair.

"Morning Axel," she said and looked up at me with a sleepy smile. I pulled her head up enough just to kiss her forehead. She laid her head back on my chest and kissed my collarbone.

"Ready to get some breakfast?" I asked her. She nodded and got up, Instead of her going to her room to get clothes, I gave her a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She put them on and grabbed a hoodie of mine and threw that on too. I grabbed her hand and opened the door to take her to the kitchen.

I walked in and Demyx was making out with Mae's little sister. "Jeez Demyx, get a room," I said and lightly punched him in the shoulder. He smiled against Xesor's lips and pulled away.

"Usually I'd be saying that to you big boy," he said and patted me on the shoulder. Demyx used to have this winey voice, but he finally grew a pair and sounds, and acts, like a man.

"Yeah whatever," I said and grabbed a bowl for Mae and I and the box of cereal.

"Thank you," she said as I set them down and went to get the milk and two spoons. She had poured my cereal so I poured the milk and put it away.

"So what happened , um, the other day?" Demyx asked, eating his Sea Foam Puffs.

"My brother got to her," I said and ate a spoonful of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "He turned her to the dark side," _Star Wars analogy, hehe._" to fight against us. But when we went to get her, he took the sword and ra-"

"STOP!" Mae yelled, holding her hands up, tears flowing down her cheeks. I went to far. _Idiot, why don't you think for once. She's been put through Hell and back again twice, and you sit here and explain it like it was some citcom on TV last night! _I yelled at my self.

"I'm sorry, I-I wasn't thinking," I mumbled and grabbed her hands and held them tight.

"I'm sorry too for asking, I wasn't thinking either," Demyx said and came over to give her a hug.

"It's okay," she said and hugged him back.

"Well, we gotta go and see Roxas and Xion," Demyx said, putting his and Xesor's bowl in the sink. They walked out the door and I turned towards her.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot. I can't just shut my mouth and not be a-" her hand covered my mouth, stopping me from talking anymore. She leaned closer and looked me in the eyes.

"It's okay, I know you. I just couldn't hear what happened again," she said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She removed her hand and leaned in even closer and kissed me softly. Her hands tangled in my hair and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I grabbed her waist and pulled her onto my lap, deepening the kiss even more. She pulled away slightly and just laid her head on my forehead. "I love you," she whispered, still teary eyed, and kissed me again softly.

"I love you too," I whispered against her lips and I traveled down to her chin and down her neck, leaving small kisses. I bit her shoulder and I heard her whimper softly. "Forever and for always." I said and leaned up to kiss her fully on the mouth again.

"Axel. Meeting now," Roxas said in the doorway. I looked and he was fuming.

"Roxas," Mae said getting up, reaching out.

"No, I get it now. No need to baby me," his face fell and walked out the door. Mae turned to look at me and sighed.

"What am I going to do? I can't leave him like this," She said wiping her eyes. I got up and hugged her.

"I know, we gonna have to fix it later, time for a meeting." I said and opened a portal and pulled her through it. We ended up in my room to grab out cloaks and made our own seperate portals.

* * *

"Since the major threat and wave of heartless is defeated and now gone, it is time to go home." Lies! _Lies, just to cover up why Mae and Xesor are leaving. I'm truly gonna miss her._"Tonight at 6:00 is when we will be going home. Please pack your things, say your goodbyes and be ready." Xemnas said, watching Mae and Xesor. Mae had a stone hard look on her face, not giving any emotion at all. On the other hand, Xesor was in tears, trying to hold them in. "Meeting ajourned," he said and dissapeared as Xesor let out a wail. I portaled to the floor where Demyx was holding onto a spastic Xesor and Xion, but no Mae. I looked up at Mae's chair and she was still sitting there, not moving.

"Well, we'll see you later Axel," Xion said, helping Demyx carry Xesor. I nodded and when they left, I portalled to my seat again. I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and looked at her. After a while, she turned to look at me.

"I don't wanna go," she whispered, shaking.

"I know,neither do I. Lets go to your room and I'll help you pack up." I suggested leaning forward, she nodded and I made a portal. I met her in her room and she laid her head on my chest and I held her tightly. "Why now?" she whispered into my cloak.

"I don't know why," I mumbled and sat her down on the bed. She rubbed at her red puffy eyes as I grabbed a duffel bag. I put all her jeans and sweatpants in the bag, then went for her shirts and hoodies, she didn't have much at all. I put her underwear in, her bathing suit, and her few possesions. I sat that on the floor and walked over to her, laying her down on her back. She grabbed my hands and pulled me down beside her. She scooted closer with her back against me and held my hand tightly, I looked at the clock and it was lunchtime, six more hours till she's gone. Forever?

* * *

**Me: One more chapter, can you believe it? I can't. **

Mae:** Me neither, I'm gonna miss this.**

_Axel:_**Don't forget the next story that was put on haitus or whatever it's called. *Flips through random magazine***

Mae: **Whatever Axel, you don't really care do you?**

_Axel:_****** *Throws Magazine down* I do, I really do care I-**

**********Me: Oh just calm down, I guess I'll see you guys next chapter, hopefully.**

**********Luv ~Fozzie~**


	16. Let's hopw it's not forever

**Hey guys, how y'all doin? I've been working real hard on this chapter and I really hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. But I do own Mae and Xesor and other people that are there.**

**

* * *

**

Let's hope it's not forever

I opened my eyes to see blurry red numbers. I blinked a few times just to wash the sleep away.

That clock said 5:25.

Why did it have to? Thirty five minuets until she's gone. I sighed when I finally remembered that we have to make things right with Roxas. Gently shaking Mae's shoulder, I uncovered us and sat up.

"Hmm?". She murmured.

"Get up, we have to go make things right with Roxas, remember?". I asked getting up and straightening out my shirt.

"Oh god, I almost forgot. What time is it?" she asked wiping her eyes from sleep.

"5:26," I mumbled, she jumped up and straightened her clothes and hair and pulled me out the door.

* * *

We appeared in front of Roxas's door in no time.

"Roxas?" Mae asked, knocking on the door. We heard a 'thwack' at the door. "R-roxas?" Mae said, slowly opening the door. We stepped in and saw Roxas's room torn apart with Roxas in the corner with his face buried in his knees.

"Roxas, please talk to me," Mae said, stepping over a bedframe.

"No!" Came his reply.

"Roxas, I know you are listening to me so I'll go ahead anyway. I love you, I really do, just not like I love Axel. I love you like the brother I so wished I had. I really hope you forgive me before we leave because I still want us to be really good friends," she waited for a reply from him but none came. I saw her sigh defeatedly, "Okay then, I guess this is goodbye." She said and began climbing over the random bedroom furniture towards me. I reached out my hand and pulled her closer to me.

"Roxy, I know you liked her, well, a lot. So did I, but you must put that behind us because I could never leave my little buddy knowing he was pissed off at me," I tried, just to see if I could get a reaction.

Nope.

"See ya later then Rox," I mumbled, walking out the door and closing it. I looked at my phone and it said 5:52 well that made my life shit.

"I guess it's time to get your stuff then," I said wrapping my hands around her waist. She nodded and pulled me in for a chaste kiss and pulled me towards her room.

* * *

We grabbed her stuff and headed towards a room that I knew she didn't know about. She had silent tears as we walked through the doorway. Xemnas was standing there with Xesor by his side beckoning Mae to him.

She turned to face me and I saw the love that her eyes held. A form a love that could never be lost or broken, I leaned down and kissed her forehead, inhaling her smell deeply, not wanting to forget. She smiled slightly and walked towards Xemnas, not before smiling and Roxas who managed to give a thumbs up and a smile. I stuck my hands in my pockets and felt something there, I pulled it out and held it close to my face. On it wrote: _I will love you till the very end, no matter how far away we are. Remember this number.. _and there was her number, I looked up in time to see her smile softly at me before touching her somebody and disappearing.

Forever?

* * *

I rubbed my forehead, it hurt like a basket full of bees. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw, for once, a non-white room. Sitting up quickly, I scanned the room to see that it was mine.

My door opened and mother came walking in with a wet washcloth in her hand. "Jamie!" my mother yelled running over to me and held me tight. She was running her fingers through my hair and crying mumbled words.

"Mom, I'm okay I promise." I said, hugging her back.

"We were looking all over for you! At that party we saw that, h-he was dead and you were gone. We were really afraid at that point because Rose was gone, too. But the other day, Rikkie found you and your sister on the beach just laying there. You were in your sweatpants and hoodie, we took you both to the hospital thinking you were kidnapped and raped but nothing was found. No DNA, no nothing." she wiped her eyes then held my shoulders tight. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I remember blanking out at the party then waking up here," It was both the lie and the truth. It felt like the last couple months were a dream, like my mind created it all. I probably did.

"Okay," she said and got up to go get dad.

* * *

I was sitting on the beach, just watching a bonfire. My friends and I were celebrating my birthday that had passed. They were laughing and telling jokes when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket, it was from and unknown number. I opened it and there were words that made me realize, it was no dream.

_Hey baby, I love you. ~Axel_

**

* * *

**

So did you like it? I hope you did, now, it's done. Complete, Finit! C'est fini! Gotta throw a little french in there hehe. But please review and I will try to get back on to Changing life!

**Luv, forever and for always, ~Fozzie~**


End file.
